Faces from the past
by wolf-girl101
Summary: Bella has lived with Charlie since she was five. It’s now 12 years on and mysterious things are happening, she sees a face from her past but who? What will happen to the small town of Forks when a new Family turns up unexpected? Please R&R xx
1. Preface

A/N: This is my first Twilight fic so please tell me if it sucks. The first chapter is more of a preface to bring you up to speed with what is going to happen, so it's going to be a bit short. Then we will get into the real story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I would however love to own Edward Cullen *Swoon*

Bella POV

I have lived with Charlie since I was little, my mother - Renee - had left us when I was five to pursue her career, unfortunately it failed and she failed to come back to us. I would visit her every summer, now however was different. She had just married Phil and was living in Phoenix, although they were hoping to move soon, with Phil playing ball they wouldn't be staying in one place for too long. Right now they were looking for a place in Jacksonville.

Mom asked me to go and live with her and Phil for a while, she knows I like the sun, but I couldn't. My life is here in Forks, everything and everyone that I love is here, besides, what would Charlie do without me. He can't even use the microwave without nearly blowing it up in the process. You would think that a forty-year-old man would be able to use a microwave.

I looked up to Charlie; he was my hero as well my father. When I was little I would go fishing with him and Harry, I could just manage to attach the hook _without _cutting myself and the number of times I have fallen in the water when trying to help them, well let's say I can't count them on my fingers anymore.

Charlie and I live in a town called Forks; it's not very exciting and rains most of the time. The only consolation I had is that Port Angeles isn't that far away. Plus there was Jacob. We have been friends since we were young and he lives on the reservation down at La Push. His dad Billy and Charlie have been friends for years, Billy is in a wheelchair and Jacob has to drive up to Forks, illegally. Charlie agrees to look the other way; either that or he looses his baseball buddy.

Jacob is fifteen and obviously isn't old enough to drive. They don't have a truck anymore though; Charlie bought it of Billy a couple of months as a present for me. It's a beat up old Chevy, orangey red in color and makes one hell of a racket when you drive, but despite all that, I love it. Jacob has been trying to do up an old Volkswagen Rabbit but he's having trouble finding the parts he needs. When they come over to watch the games either Charlie would go down to pick Billy up or they would borrow Harry's truck.

I used to love it at La Push, the beaches were so peaceful and the people outrageous. Sam, one of the older kids at the reservation well… I say kid but he's older than me, Jacob and some more of their friends go cliff diving. Yeah it sounds fun and looks it, but there is no way I'm going to do it, known my luck or more the fact that I haven't got any, something bad would happen, and I mean bad.

That was all before my luck went from bad to worse. About six months ago I started to see a face from my nightmars, from my past. He was there, where ever I went and he wasn't about to leave me alone. Maybe I should have taken Renee up on the offer of living with her and Phil, if I had I might not be in the position I was in now.

A/N: Not quite as short as I imagined, but still I hope you liked it. Please review if you liked it or if you thought it was naff. That way I will know to write more or improve it. Just press that little button below. If I get approx three reviews I'll post the next chapter.

Thanks.

P.S I'm trying to come up with another Twilight fic that centers Jasper for my friend Miss BeccaEmmett Urie and would love it if you could give me some ideas to help me along the way. If you do PM me so that no one else will know them, *whispers* otherwise it spoils it.

Thanks again.

Sarah


	2. What lies in the past part 1

**A/N: Thank to Miss Becca-Emmett Urie for reviewing. This chapter is longer than the last and is one of two parts. I'm going to try and get one chapter posted a week – hopefully that should work because I'm doing the same for my other story Unknown Territory (Maximum Ride).**

**Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the books, all that credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.

Bella POV

It all started when I was five. A few months after my mom left, Charlie was still in a bit of a depression. He'd had to take some time off work to look after me and to get some things sorted out.

At the time Charlie was in the kitchen trying to make dinner, I had gone into the woods, to keep out of his way, just outside of the house and was playing away at my own imaginary games. I had begun to wander further into the woods, not thinking of the consequences at the time. Tree roots protruded from the ground tripping me up and untamed branches lashed at my arms and legs. I didn't cry, not anymore, my childlike mind had begun to accept that this was natural, no matter what happened I would end up with cuts and bruises, it would be a trait that would follow me through life.

I kept to the track, prancing around like I was a ballet dancer or a fairy with wings albeit an ungraceful one. But still, as a child I didn't much care what people, although it was mostly adults that made the observations and comments, thought to my clumsiness. I had heard the comments that passed around when I was younger too many times to count, _"oh, she'll grow out of it", "it's just a phase", "attention seeking"_ and so on and so forth.

The light sounds of raindrops caused me to stop and look up at what should have been the sky, instead all that was there to see was the different shades of green. The trees created a canopy above me, protecting me from the falling rain. I continued on my walk through the woods, oblivious to everything around me, and changed track onto one that looped back towards the house. A gentle breeze had started up around me and stirred my long brown hair that hung to my shoulders, having lost my ribbon that held my hair back when I had last tripped.

The bushes rustled around me and the damp ground was soft underfoot. I tripped again and more dirt splashed onto my already mud caked dungarees, more work for Charlie when I got back, as I picked myself up I ran a hand through my hair smearing yet more mud onto my face.

I had just set off to walk again when something brushed past me, I turned but there was nothing apart from the billowing branches of the trees. Further along the track split into two, one fork leading back towards the main road and the other deeper into the woods. Having just stepped onto the track that would take me home, something brushed past me once again. The wind had dropped but the rain still fell, heavier than before. I knew that I should have been getting home; Charlie would have started looking for me as soon as he had dinner under hand.

Filled with childish adventure I struggled through a thick patch of undergrowth, squeezing through gaps just big enough for my five-year-old self to fit through. It was as I got my foot caught in one of those holes and again happened to fall flat on my face, that I caught a glimpse of something in the mud. A bare human footprint was perfectly imprinted into the sodden earth, I looked around but there was nothing unusual to be seen. Following in the direction of the footprint I was taken off the track, filled with intrigue my child mind was working double, acting like my fathers, to solve the mystery.

I followed the footprints until they lead me to a small clearing, no bigger than my living room at home. They stopped in front of a large tree and, confused I looked up again to see nothing but the canopy of green looming above me. A thud sounded from behind me, I turned slowly expecting it to be some form of wild animal. But it was something else.

A young man around the age of twenty stood before me. He stood at around double my height, although now he would only be a few inches taller, I cannot remember his face clearly, only that it was flawless with what looked like…blood on his bottom lip. His gaze lingered on me, his eyes an unnatural shade of liquefied amber. He gazed around our surroundings as if seeing them only for the first time. Again he looked at me, his fierce gaze roaming over my small fragile body.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to go in the woods alone? You never know who's around" his melodious voice enthralled me and I froze on the spot, wanting and waiting to hear more of his mesmerizing expression.

"My mom isn't at home anymore, she left a few months ago but I'm going to see her soon and my dad is making dinner but I don't think that is going to well. Anyway it's not like you're the Big Bad Wolf or anything" being a child I did not normally think before I spoke, gaining myself a mysterious look from the stranger before me.

"What do you think I am, if not a wolf?"

"I don't know, but I do know these woods. My house is just over there," I pointed to somewhere off in the distance and the man followed my young arm "you're not from around here are you?"

The young man was silent for a while; he stepped towards me and took hold of my hand, his touch was cold and shivers ran along my body, turning it wrist upward he traced the line of the main vein from my wrist and up my arm.

"No. I'm not"

"Well, welcome. I'm…"

At that he looked deep into my eyes, his had become darker, harder and more flat than before. The look that I think he hopped should have scared me, fascinated me I didn't want to run, I just wanted to stay there looking into his eyes for eternity. He lifted my arm up to his face and brushed his lips against it, tasting my skin and inhaling my sent at the same time. He tilted his head back towards my face and smiled, although it looked more like a grimace either way he dazzled me and I smiled back at him. Just as he was once again lowering his head he stopped, distracted by something in the distance and in a flash he was gone.

"Bells? Bella where are you?"

As the voice seeped through into my conscious mind I realized that it was Charlie who was shouting. I began to make my way back towards the track and home; his voice was becoming clearer and more anxious.

"Isabella Swan! Where are you?"

"Dad, I'm here. I was just walking and I fell a few times but I'm fine"

"Bella what were you doing? I've told you before to stay on the outskirts of the woods, you never know who's about"

"There was a man in the woods, he jumped down from really high up in the tree and he was talking to me, but then he heard something and was gone, really really fast"

"Okay Bells, I think your imagination is running away with you now. Come on lets go inside and get you something to eat"

As we walked the short distance to the house I turned for one last look into the woods, there standing in the shadow of the trees was a silhouette of a person. I smiled, even though he could not see it, and waved. As I turned back to the house I could have sworn I saw him raise his hand and wave back.

The child that I was did not understand the danger that was to come from our meeting.

**A/N: Part two is coming up, I promise. Come on people, please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. What lies in the past part 2

**A/N: Here's the second part to chapter 2. I don't think that it is as good as the first part but it is a necessary (yes I spelt it right) part to the story.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, I would love to but as I'm not Stephenie Meyer I don't own a thing.**

Bella POV

That night after dinner Charlie put me in the bath, to get the mud from my days events from my body, after a few minutes of scrubbing the bath water turned a chocolate brown and my soft pale skin shone in the artificial light. After my bath Charlie put me to bed and kissed me gently on the forehead before leaving the room.

I don't know how long it was before the phone started to ring, but Charlie had it answered by the third ring in an attempt not to wake me up. Unfortunately that didn't matter; the rain had come on strong that night and the tree branches were lashing against the window. Still it was not that which kept me awake, it was the eyes that I saw behind my own every time I closed them. It was the eyes of the stranger in the woods; they were watching me with that same look of confusion as when I had talked to him.

During dinner I had again tried to tell Charlie of the young man that had dropped fro the trees above me. Like any father, at least one who worked for the police, would do he humored me, told me that he would get someone at the station to look into it. I knew that he was lying to me, no one would go and check it out, it was one of those childish notions you have when your parents just want to male you feel better. I knew then no matter what Charlie, just as I do now, that he was real and not just a figure of my imagination.

I had just started to drift off to sleep when I heard something scrape across the window, my eyes shot open and slowly I crawled to the end of my bed. Jumping silently to the floor I made my way over to the window, drawing back the curtain slightly I stood on my tiptoes to see over the windowsill. When I could I saw nothing but a rain splattered window pain and the out line of a ghostly tree, whose finger like branches clawed the glass trying to get in. The window was open slightly and the wind whistled through the gap, I would have closed it but it was too warm in my bedroom. Ignoring the sounds of the night I crawled back into bed and snuggled under the covers.

I woke up around a few hours later; my head was groggy and heavy from sleep. More noises sounded from outside and there was a quiet creaking coming from the corner of my room where the rocking chair sat. I closed my eyes thinking that it was just Charlie, but then I heard the distinct tones of him snoring. The creaking ceased and the end of my bed dipped, I raised my head slightly looking for the cause and saw nothing but darkness. The something that was on my bed shifted and moved further towards me, I closed my eyes and prepared to scream. Charlie would have come running, he would have saved me. The something moved again and crouched down beside my bed; I scrunched the duvet in my little hands and prayed that whatever it was wouldn't hurt me. I stayed like that for a while, unmoving and cautious, slowly I opened my eyes to see a pair starting straight back at me.

It was then that I tried to scream but a cold hand clamped down over my mouth. The eyes like when I first saw them were golden but something had changed, they were darker and a look of menace had crept into them. When recognition dawned I calmed down a little, but I was still curious as to what he was doing in my house. I wriggled out from the covers and sat up in bed, he sat beside me a look of longing and hunger in his eyes, I reached over to the other side of my bed and turned the light on. As I did I accidentally knocked the glass on my bedside table over, it fell to the floor and smashed into little shards of glass. My small frame hung precariously from the side of the bed as I tried to move some of the pieces, I was just moving one of the larger pieces away from my bed when I felt a sharp pain run through my finger, another scar to add to my numerous ones. I sat up in bed and watched the blood that trickled down my finger.

The young mans eyes went near black then and he inhaled deeply. He took my hand in his, like a mother would her child, and surveyed my wound, lifting my hand to his face he again inhaled. Without saying a word his tongue darted out and licked the blood form my finger, he let out a silent gasp as if savoring the taste. My nose wrinkled as the smell of iron reached my nose, I let out my own silent gasp as his mouth covered my bleeding finger and he started to suck the blood. He didn't bite me, just sat there in quiet contentment. I didn't say anything either, I didn't know what to, I just sat there captivated by his eyes that were slowly growing a shade lighter.

Suddenly I started to feel tired and weak, my eyelids had begun to get heavy, and he noticed but still carried on drawing blood. Then, just like in the clearing, he became aware of where he was and what he was doing, recognition dawned on him and he tried to stop but the urge seemed to great. Slowly he weaned himself off and pulled back, by this time my body had started to fall back onto my bed. I was too tired to try and stay awake any longer, my eyes began to close and one of his cold hands brushed my hair back off of my face. His melodic voice murmured sweet nothings above my head, sending me further into the depths of my dreams.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I…I don't know…I'm sorry"

That was the last time I heard his voice, and although he had drunk some of my blood it was not enough to cause any major damage to my young body. That night I dreamt of being in the woods, leaves fell from high around me and in the shadows were golden eyes; they were watching me and I waited for him but he didn't come. His voice resounded in my head; he kept telling me that he was sorry, apologizing for what he had done.

I had my theories from little kids books, fairly tales and stories. As I grew older I didn't fuss over it as much but he was always in my mind, his eyes and his voice, I dreamt of him and when I went into the woods I always looked for anything unusual. From that night on I couldn't remember his face, only the ocher color of his eyes. Since then I hadn't seen the young man that had captivated me so, neither had I seen anyone else with such unique eyes.

Until six months ago that is.

**A/N: Any one have any theories on our vampire friend?? As always I would love you to review, I thrive off your feedback so just click the little button below. I try to write some of the chapters in advance and I'm struggling with ideas for Bella's dream when she was little, so if you have any ideas please let me know.**

**Thank you.**


	4. School

**A/N: I've struggled writing this chapter a bit as I wasn't sure how I should set the whole school situation thing out, but I think that I have it sorted now. Hopefully anyway. Just a heads up Bella isn't really like the Bella in the book, of course she is still as clumsy as ever but I have made her slightly different, as you will find out, I have also had to add in some names for some people – I can't tell you who otherwise it will give it away – so please don't shoot me. Sorry for the long A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer; I do not own any of the characters, even though I would really love to.**

Bella POV

Forks High School was like any other high school in America. It has most of the cliques; the Jocks, the Goths, the Geeks etc… but I was more of an outcast. I had grown up with my clumsy streak and it became part of me, for this reason I hated sport, my hand eye co-ordination is a complete no-go, I used to try but I have grown used to the fact that it's just not my thing. I hadn't had a boyfriend because I didn't have time for them, what with all my studies and everything else, plus I grew up with most of the guys that I go to school with.

Angela, my best friend, and I both write for the school paper, it's not much but it's something to do and in my spare time I work at the Newton's outdoor shop. I go to school with their son Mike and I think that they felt compelled to give me a job, that and with Charlie being the chief of police and everything, but it's something that I enjoy even if fishing with Charlie and Harry when I was younger didn't work out to good I do enjoy hiking.

Then there is Jessica and Lauren; they think that they are the top dogs in the school. The most important people there could be on the campus but boy were they wrong. The only reason that they put up with Angela and me is because we're friends with Mike and the guys. Jessica has had her eye on Mike for as long as I can remember but he doesn't seem to feel the same way. It doesn't stop her from trying though.

The week before my world began to fall apart, Angela and I had been given a joint report to do for the paper. Some of the yearly hikers had been out camping in one of the forests close to town; apparently they had been sat around the campfire when they heard something in the distance, they went to investigate and when they got to the scene all they found were some shreds of clothing and large animal like footprints that lead of in one direction into the distance. When it was looked into nothing could be found, no wild animals nothing, and the conclusion was that some kids had done it for a prank. We were sat in the cafeteria at lunch discussing it when Eric came over with his tray and sat down next to Mike.

"Hey have you guys heard?" he looked at us then carried on without waiting for an answer "There is a new doctor over at the hospital; apparently no one knows anything about him, I heard one of the guys talking about it this morning the first thing any of the locals new about it was when his flash car strolled into town and towards the hospital. I think he's meant to be pretty young as well early thirties maybe, he's supposed to have a family too. Not that any of us lot knew about a new family moving into town or new kids starting here for that matter" Angela and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Well considering no one knows much about him Eric, where did you get all your information from?"

"Ah Angela how many times do I have to tell you? A good journalist never reveals his –or her as the case may be – source. Anyway who wants to bet that Bella will end up in the hospital sometime this week," he looked across the table meaningfully at me "you could be our spy, get all the inside scoop on the new doc and his family. What do you say?"

"I say that you're not very supportive of me and my clumsy streak. Plus I haven't had to go to the ER in over a month"

"Exactly my point, something is bound to happen soon"

"Thanks Eric, you're a really good friend you know that?"

He smiled a big toothy smile at me and again I rolled my eyes. Eric was right something bad would happen soon it always did, only this time I wasn't prepared for it. A high-pitched laugh made me turn to find Jessica and Lauren walking side by side over to our table. Angela and I looked at each other then carried on eating, we knew what was to come and we wanted to get out of there. It was the same each lunch, we would get shunted so far out of the conversations that most of the time we were almost invisible to Mike and Eric. Eric would continue to talk to us but all Mike would do was send me apologetic looks from across the other side of the table, it was around this time that I would get up and leave.

"Miiike. Miiike" she drew out the "i" in his name like a little child who wants to get it's own way; she looked at me with distain.

"Will you move out of my way" it wasn't a question it was a statement.

I moved as close to Angela as I could, one of the girls on the other side of me moving over as well, to give her room. She dumped her tray on the table and pulled a chair out from the table behind trying to squeeze it into the small gap. By the time she was done I had finished my food and stood up, Mike shot me a quick apologetic glance as Jessica pushed herself further into his line of sight. I told Angela that I would see her later then went to put my tray on the rack.

As I walked alone through the school I went to my locker to dump my bag and pick up a couple of books. I had plenty of time to kill; it was times like these when I would just want to chill out and what better way to do that than listen, or rather play in my case, to some music. I headed out of the building and over to the music room, it was my haven and the one thing that my clumsy streak didn't disrupt, ever since my mom left I have retreated into books and music playing both the piano and guitar. My favorite is piano because I just get so lost in it; I forget where I am and everything that has been on my mind, it all flows together and I feel safe for a while immersed in my own little world. That was what intended to do then, I made my way across the parking lot to the music room and was just a few yards away when someone called my name; I stopped and turned to see who I was

"Bella. Hey Bella"

"Hi Tyler. What are you doing out here? I thought that you would be with Lauren"

"Yeah I'm just going to see her now, there was some things that I had to take care of first. Anyway I just wanted to make sure that you were all right, you looked a bit out of it just then" he turned to go but looked back with a word of warning "oh and watch the ice Bella. We don't want any accidents to happen do we?"

"Don't worry I'll be careful. I promise"

With that he left and I turned back to the music room, I was not that far away from it and thought that I would be fine; I had been here before, too many times to count, I did not need to look to see where I was going and so carried on my way. Evidently however I did need to see where it was that I was going, because as I walked towards the door my foot connected with an unseen patch of ice; I slipped, it was not uncommon no one came running when I fell because they were all too used to it happening. That time however I couldn't pick myself up, I had sprained my ankle, or at least I thought I had, and it hurt badly when I moved, luckily one of Mike's friends had been walking past at the time and helped me up.

He carried me back into the main school building and into the nurse's office, after sitting me down on the bed he left but not before telling me that he would tell the others of my little trip. The then sprain was too bad and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't put any weight on it, let alone persuade the nurse that I was fine and could walk, a few minutes after I had been taken into the nurse's room Angela and Eric came to see me. Angela held my hand whilst the nurse examined my ankle and after deciding that there was nothing she could do, she rang the hospital to send an ambulance down. I could just see the doctors in my mind stood waiting at the door with expectant looks on their faces wondering what it was that I had done.

"Well, it looks like you'll get to be our spy after all, ay Bella" Eric patted my leg gently but I still flinched as the tremors sent pain shooting up my leg.

"Yeah, looks that way doesn't it. You know Eric I have to hand it to you, without the hospital my life would never be the same"

"Not to long to wait then. I bet the doctors have been missing you, they'll be asking you how you managed to go so long without seeing them"

"Ha ha Eric," I turned to Angela "please could you get any work that I miss out on for me"

"Course I can. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you though, it looks like it could be pretty serious"

"It's always serious when it comes to Bella" it was lucky that Eric was sat in one of the chairs at the other side of the room because at that moment I felt like hitting him; thankfully Angela saw my distress and did the dead for me.

"No it's fine, I'll ring you later and tell you all about my adventure," seeing that Eric was about to ask something and knowing what it was, I answered him before a word left his mouth "and yes Eric I will try and find something out about the new doctor for you"  
"Thanks Bells you're the best"

Angela shot him a glance but cut it short when the door was pushed open. Joe – one of the paramedics – had become a good friend of mine and Charlie's, the amount of times that he had come to pick me up in the ambulance was uncountable. He knew what I was like and there was no way that anyone could forget it, the other paramedic was called Nick; he was in his mid twenties and had just joined the team, really I was just getting to know him.

"You okay Bella?" Joe asked with a smile on his face "Nick you remember Bella don't you, our most frequent patient"

I hit his arm playfully and smiled as they began to load me onto the trolley, my smile wasn't on my face for long though; soon it turned into a grimace as vibrations were once again shooting up my leg. I gasped and let the breath out slow, it was at that point I, along with the others in the room, knew that my ankle wasn't sprained. Before long I was in the ambulance and on my way to the hospital, it didn't take long to get there and when we did, thankfully, no one was waiting. Joe wheeled me into the hospital and as we passed various doctors all the niceties was said along with a few familiar words, such as "I haven't seen you in a long time Bella" and mostly "What have you done this time".

I was taken to a bed on one of the wards, Joe said goodbye and that he would come and check on me later. A nurse – Gemma – came through and said that a doctor would be in to see me soon, she also asked if I would like her to call Charlie for me. I smiled and told her no, not yet at least, that I would wait and see the result first before calling Charlie away from his work. Again I had got to know Gemma over the years, it seemed that every time I was admitted to hospital she was the one who looked after me.

"Do you want me to get you anything? A drink? Magazine?"

"Erm… please could I have a drink"

"Course you can darling. The doctor won't be long now" she was just about to leave the room when I asked her a question.

"Gemma? Do you know which doctor it is that's going to see me?"

"Ah. You have the pleasure of meeting our new doctor oh here he is now. I won't be long in getting your drink Bella and are you sure you don't want me to call Charlie?"

"Not just yet. I'll wait and see what the outcome is first"

With that Gemma left and in here place appeared the new doctor. Eric was right he was young, he looked even younger than his thirties and I couldn't imagine him having a family. He had blonde hair, not short but not long, and was of average height he had pale skin and… he broke my thoughts and I looked away.

"Miss Swan?" his melodic voice sparked life through me and I was drawn to him straight away.

"Bella. Everyone calls me Bella"

"Right then, Bella. I can see that every one around here seems to know you quite well" he began to walk over to me, checking a chart and glancing at me every so often.

"Yeah, I'm in here quite often. It's like my home from home" he smiled at that, revealing perfect white teeth that practically sparkled in the artificial light.

"Well in that case I hope that we can become friends, while you're here. My name by the way is Dr Cullen. Dr Carlisle Cullen"

"It's nice to meet you Dr Cullen"

"Oh please call me Carlisle, Bella"

I smiled for what must have been the millionth time that day, then I went ahead and made the second mistake of that day, the first was slipping on the ice; the second was looking into his eyes. His smooth golden eyes flashed down at me and I was instantly lost in the dreams of my child hood.

**A/N: What did you think of that then?? I hope that the school scene was all right and that it didn't seen to weird. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks**


	5. Dreams

**A/N: Okay, I have tried to make this as good as I can but it might seem a little weird because I'm going back into the dreams of her childhood, but I have done my best and I hope you enjoy it – it seems that I say that on every A/N but hey.**

Bella POV

As soon as I looked into Dr Cullen's, Carlisle's, eyes I was dragged back into the dreams of my childhood. I had not revisited those dreams for years; I had done my best to block them out, as I knew the stranger who haunted them would never return. The dreams had started the night after the stranger had been in my room, I never told Charlie about it because I knew that he wouldn't believe me, just like he never believed me when I told him about that same young man being in the woods.

They were always the same; I would be running through the woods towards something far off in the distance. The tracks twisted through the woods and every time I turned a corner my goal would be gone, I would look around panic-stricken that I had lost sight of it yet again. I tripped over more times than I can count but every time I picked myself up and kept running afraid that I would be too late. That was never the case though, my goal was the clearing and I always made it on time. I would crash through the clearing sprawling out on the ground in my effort to get there, rolling onto my back to look up into the trees but I saw nothing but green; nothing dropped from the canopy above me.

I would try to stand but fall to the ground again unable to move, pinned to the sodden ground by an invisible force behind me. A menacing laugh surrounded the clearing and it became black, the light completely faded leaving me in a little patch that shone down from above. The trees were gone along with the sodden ground and I was alone in a dark room, there was a window on one wall it was covered in cold metal bars. Each time I entered this dream I knew how it would pan out, knew that I would go up to the bars and shiver at their cold touch. I would look out of the window and see the clearing before me; I could see the grass and the trees. I could see the hand that rested on a shoulder, a shoulder which long brown hair splayed out over.

My five-year-old self screamed and screamed, I hated to be confined in one space. My frail body was thrown around inside the cell and I looked out of the bared window once again, this time I saw the green of the canopy and that was all. No one else was there, every thing was still and silent; again I was thrown about in my cell and the scene shifted again, I looked out just in time to see the way that I had come being closed over with yet more shrubbery. Cold hands gripped me from behind and I was force to turn around, in my dark cell I could see nothing and then as my eyes focused something glinted in the dark. Flashes of golden light shone and pale hands protruded from the darkness clutching for something in front of them, that something was me.

I backed into the far wall but they kept coming for me, slowly the golden flashes became clearer and took on the shape of eyes watching from the shadows. The hands would come nearer and nearer, I ran to the window to make my escape only to find it growing smaller with each step I took. By the time I got there it was no bigger than a looking glass, and when I looked out all I saw were the golden eyes looking in; they terrified me yet enthralled me at the same time, I had never been afraid of them when the man had come to me in the clearing and in my room because I always had an escape route. But there trapped in the dream, there was no escape and that was what scared me.

Hands again held me from behind this time not letting go; I heard his voice whisper into my ear calling me, taunting me. I struggled and fought against his grip but it got me nowhere, I couldn't move and soon I was thrown against the wall. The gold eyes were once again upon me, only something had changed they weren't gold anymore more of a burnt orange and they were changing all the time. I tried to sit up and was pinned against the wall, his hands were on me roaming my fragile body and I was too weak to stop him. He lifted one of his hands to my face whilst holding me with the other, he ran it gently along my cheek and down to my neck stopping when he felt my pulse pounding below my skin. His eyes moved as he tilted his head to the side, they began to grow bigger as he dipped his head towards my face and I could feel his breath on my cheek.

I closed my eyes only to find that when I opened them his were right in front of me, they weren't looking at me not into my eyes anyway. They were focused on where his hand lay, on my neck; the hunger from that night in my room was once again in his eyes and his grip on me loosened somewhat but still not enough for me to struggle free. The next part of the dream is a blur to me, I don't know why but it has always been that way the only thing that I see is the colour red mingled with the darkness of my cell. When I could finally see again his eyes were there watching me, again the colour had changed and this time they were blood red.

There was something warm running down my neck, I lifted my hand to up to see what it was but I only touched skin. I pulled my fingers away from my neck but there was nothing on them and when I looked away from them he was gone but the echo of his voice and flashes of his eyes remained. I crawled on my hands and knees trying to get out but I always slipped on a slick coating of something that covered the whole of the floor. I lifted my hands to my face and screamed at what I saw; my fingers were coated in dark red blood. My blood, I closed my eyes willing it all to go away.

My pitch-black cell had begun to lighten again and I opened my eyes to find that I was once again in the woods. I went to sit up thinking it all a nightmare but then I would see that the blood was still on my hands ands once again I ran. Shouting for Charlie I ran and I fell, it was always the same. When I would eventually get to the house I slowed and walked inside, I could see Charlie sat with Billy the TV was on and they were watching a game. Slowly I walked into the room towards them, tears streamed down my face; I called out and shouted but no one responded, as I got closer I could see how pale they both looked. I looked into their faces only to have lifeless open eyes stare back at me.

A sound in the corner always made me jump I would turn hoping that he hadn't followed me here, but saw nothing then out of the corner of my eye I would catch something prowling towards me. A young wolf cub, it launched itself at me but I spun and missed it just in time; I would always come face to face with a mirror. In the mirror stood a girl who looked similar to myself, only she was impossibly paler and her eyes… her eyes were blood red and her long brown hair framed her perfect, flawless face; a small trail of blood ran from he bottom lip to her chin, she lifted a small hand and with one finger wiped it away she placed the finger in he mouth and licked the blood from it a trace of satisfaction crossed he face.

I always refused to believe the image that I saw in the mirror I wasn't like that it wasn't me. I turned away from the mirror to look for the wolf cub but I saw nothing, just as I was about to leave the room I heard a silent sobbing coming from in front of Billy's chair. Cautiously I walked towards the sound keeping on my guard, as I poked my head around the corner of the chair I could see a small arm reaching out to tug on Billy's trouser leg. As I walked towards it, the small body turned around and to my dismay I found that it was Jacob, only two years old.

His eyes flickered stringing through them a hint of gold that disrupted the near black color that they normally were. I screamed again and it was at this point that I would wake up, it went on like this for months and the months slowly turned into just over a year, I would have this same dream over a couple of nights every week. The first few nights Charlie would come running into my room and hold me tight until the tears that streamed down my face subsided, after that though he left me alone the hugs and murmurings were never enough to comfort me from what I saw.

A sharp pain brought me out of my memories and I could hear a soft female voce calling my name, I whimpered again as the pain worsened. I opened my eyes slowly to find that I was staring at a bright white ceiling, I was lying down on the bed my head propped against fluffy pillows; I tilted my head to the side to find Gemma stood beside the bed with a glass of water in her hand and a concerned look on her face, I can't have been out for long she had only left a few minutes before. When I sat up I found Carlisle stood at the end of my hospital bed having just examined my ankle and was writing on my chart, I could tell from his look that it wasn't going to be good news. He slowly looked up at me and I could see myself, a tiny pinprick, reflected in his ocher eyes.

"I'm afraid your gong to have to go for an x-ray Bella. It looks as if your ankle is broken"

"I thought so, but it's nothing new. Happens all the time… well maybe not all the time but you get the picture" he laughed and glanced over at Gemma who turned a light shade of pink before walking out the room.

"I'll go and get you booked in for an x-ray then, it shouldn't be too long a wait. Are you sure you don't want your father to be called, I understand he is the chief of police, will he not worry about you"  
"No it'll be fine, he's too used to it by now. Like I said to Gemma I'll wait until I know the verdict before calling"

"Okay, I'll be back round to see you later Bella. If you want anything just call"

"Thanks"  
As he left the room my thoughts turned once again to my golden-eyed wonder and just what would have happened to me that night if he hadn't stopped when he did.

A/N: I almost forgot to put the A/N on, I don't think it would have mattered much but hey. How was the dream scene?? There might be more further on in the story but I can't tell you my ides for them yet can I – obviously.

**Please review, I know it sounds like I say this a lot (actually I do, on practically every chapter but that's not the point) but…dam it now I forgot what I was going to say. Oh man.**


	6. Hospital

**A/N: I've had a bit of writers block with this chapter and wasn't quite sure how to write it, but finally I have. I know that it isn't as good as the other chapters but it will be fine. Read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, all goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella POV

It wasn't long before I got taken in for an x-ray and like Carlisle predicted, my ankle was broken. I was taken back to my bed and Gemma brought me some magazines and food; hospital food isn't as bad as what people say, although it does depend on what you get. As the clock ticked by doctors and nurses and walked silently passed the door, then came what would have been the end of school and some very much-expected visitors. It had been quiet until then, but like always they just can't keep away.

"Hey Bella, how's the leg looking?" Eric and Angela were the first to arrive and they pulled chairs up around my bed.

"It's my ankle and it's broken" I didn't mean to sound as sharp as I did but the days events had really got me agitated.

Just then it was like half of my school year had turned up. I began to feel claustrophobic as more of my friends came into the room and gathered around the bed, I was surrounded by "hellos" and "how are you feeling". Thankfully Carlisle walked into the room a few minutes after they had all arrived and asked them for some privacy, nobody could take their eyes off the new doctor and hey all did as he asked but slowly and reluctantly. A small smile crossed his perfect face and it wasn't long before you could hear the girls gushing outside the room; Eric and Angela stayed with me and tried to comfort and take my mind off of the day's events.

Carlisle checked over my leg again before it was put into a cast. We asked him questions about where he used to live and why he would move to a dreary town like Forks, he looked at us and smiled, I momentarily forgot about the unusual color of his eyes, he told us that he and his family traveled a lot and that they were used to all kinds of weather. He told us that he had a wife and five children, to which we all looked at each other and laughed, his face however stayed straight and we all shut up; they were to start at the school on Monday and as that was Friday it was only three days away. Thoughts flew through my mind, _what if they look like him, perfect and flawless. What if their eyes mirrored his and their touch, ice cold?_

Seemingly they were his foster children three guys and two girls; three of them, two of the guys and one of the girls, were siblings and so were the other two. Eric, the ever-budding journalist, couldn't help but take notes; he asked Carlisle if he could do a report on his family and where they have traveled to, however to his dismay Carlisle said no they just wanted to get settled in first. Angela and Eric left and soon after Charlie turned up in his cruiser he stoodoutside my room and talked to Carlisle about my ankle. It has to be said although I have been in the hospital numerous amounts of times, that was the first time I had been in because of a broken ankle. Charlie looked in through the window with a small smile on his face; it looked as if he was trying hard not to laugh. I wouldn't have blamed him if he did I was too used to it. I was always the joke in the family.

Both father and doctor entered the hospital room and I was told that I would have to stay in over night, just for safe measures, I assured them that I was fine but neither of them would hear a word of it. Charlie sat with me for a while and we talked about his day's events at work, before he left he placed a small duffel bag on the end of my bed with some clothes and a book in it. I thanked him and he kissed my forehead before leaving, that night another nurse came in to see me as Gemma had left a few hours earlier.

"Hi Bella, I heard that you were in to see us again," she cast a glance over my leg and sat down gently on the side of my bed "which doctor saw to you today?"

"The new one, Dr Cullen. He's really nice and friendly but…I don't know there's just something about him"

"Lucky you, I haven't met him yet. What does he look like? The other nurses say that he's really dreamy and his eyes…" I described to her what Carlisle looked like and she gasped at every detailed description.

She was in the middle of asking me another question when her pager went off and she had to leave. As the night passed the room grew darker and I turned the bedside lamp on so that I could snuggle down with my book. At the time I was reading _Sense and Sensibility_, I have read it countless times before but I love the classics. The clocked ticked by and time with it, the nurse from before came in and asked me if I wanted any thing before she went and checked on the other patients, when I said I didn't she advised me to get some sleep as I would be going home the next day. I reached across to the table to turn my light out and pick up my glass of water, the room was dark without the light and I couldn't see what I was doing, I went to place the glass on the table but it didn't connect instead it slipped off of the edge and smashed against the cold floor.

I screamed quietly remembering the night that he came to me, the door to my room opened and a small crack of light flitted across the wall and floor. It was too dark to see who had come into the room and I could hear their hands moving swiftly across the wall as if trying to find the light switch, they were unsuccessful and their footsteps made their way round to the side of my bed to turn on the bedside lamp. The broken glass crunched under their shoes and a silent splash could be heard as they stepped into the small puddle of water. I couldn't move, there was no where for me to go and if there was I wouldn't have made it not with my leg strapped up. Slowly I pushed myself up against the pillows, my heart beat quickening with every movement, the hand reached out to me; I recoiled backing as far into the bed as I could.

A boiling hot hand clamped down on mine and I let out a little gasp. I couldn't pull away any further what with my broken leg and even if I had I would have fell out of the bed and that was something that I could have done with out. The hand that claimed mine was sweaty and too hot for comfort during the humid night. Breaths came in deep ragged gasps from beside me, and the scrape of a chair against the floor echoed around the room. I thought that I heard my name being whispered but it was too faint to make out without getting any closer. There was a thud as something hit the nightstand and a muffled curse from the person sat beside the bed, suddenly the bedside lamp flickered to life and cast ghostly shadows around the room. I was blinded for the first few seconds, all I could see were red and yellow dots before my eyes mixed in with the whiteness of the room. Slowly the figure that sat beside me began to come into view. Short dark hair that framed an almost tanned face, eyes almost as black as night, usually soft in the sun light, were harsh with the glow of the bedside lamp and the shadows thrown across his face.

"Jacob. Jacob what are you doing here? It's practically the middle of the night. Are you insane?" I kept my voice to a whisper but the panic at Jacob being there alone was evident in my tone. There was something about him that wasn't right. Something I didn't know about, that he wasn't telling me.

"Yes…I mean no I'm not insane. Do you not want me to visit you when you're in hospital or not Bella?" his voice was husky and his breathing was still coming in rapid gulps of air.

"Of course I do. But like I said Jake, it's the middle of the night. I will still be here in the morning you know." He grinned a little but it seemed that the effort was too much and his face went back to being blank.

"I need your help Bella. Just promise me that you will help and I'll come back tomorrow. Please."

"Jacob what is it? What's wrong? Tell me and I'll help you. I promise. Please Jacob you're starting to scare me." His face had begun to glisten with beads of sweat and his clammy hand held mine ever tighter.

We sat in silence for what seemed like for ever but in it reality was only a couple of minutes. A shudder ran through the whole of Jacob's body, he grasped the blanket in his free hand and twisted it around tight. Another shudder ran through him and I pulled my hand from beneath his. It felt as if the flesh were about to burn from my bones. Something was dreadfully wrong with him, yet when I mentioned calling for a doctor he only protested. He said he knew what was happening to him; that his dad – Billy – had explained it all but he didn't want to go through it alone. The blanket tore in his hands as the shook violently. Sweat poured from his forehead and into his eyes before trailing down his face. I sat there in silence doing nothing; there was nothing that I could do help him and it hurt me to see him in such pain. Jacob tried to stand but he collapsed against the bed pulling himself gently onto it beside me.

Tears welled in my eyes as I held him close to me. Shudder after shudder ran through his body making him tremble from head to toe. I could take it no longer and as the tears began to spill down my face I reached for the button to call a doctor in. Jacob saw what I was doing and reached out to stop me. He placed a hand on my arm, but it wasn't a hand. It was a…a paw. His fingers had turned into short stumps and long sharp claws protruded from the ends of them; hair sprouted up his arm to his elbow to where it became soft flesh once again. I didn't…couldn't understand what was going on; it was unreal yet something in me expected more. He tried to tell me, help me to see what was happening but his body wouldn't stop shaking. He couldn't control it. His other hand dug into my side, claws piercing the skin. Slowly Jacobs breathing began to slow but his heart still beat at rapid pace. His hands began to turn back to normal and his body was suddenly still. The only thing telling me that he was still alive was the heat of his body through the blankets and the warmth of his breath on my face.

I pressed my lips to his forehead, they way you would a little child, and brushed his damp hair back. I didn't let him go, not after what had just happened. I remember falling asleep with my arms tight around him and moving my injured leg out of the way in case of any more violent tacks. It didn't take me long to get to sleep, what with all the days events and then Jacob there was nothing else that I could do. As I slept my childhood dream came back to me for the second time that day. This time only parts of it. Specific parts. The young cub that appeared in the room and then left again just as quick, it was replayed over and over in my mind. Telling me what I didn't want to know but couldn't get away from.

I woke early the next morning, colder than when I went to sleep despite the warmth in the air. Slowly I opened my eyes letting them adjust to the morning light; there was no sun outside only cloud. Jacob wasn't on the bed and I sat up gingerly, expecting to see him in the chair beside me; watching over me as he had so many times before. But there was no one around; there wasn't any sign of him having been in the room at all. I began to think that it was all just a crazy dream. Jacob wasn't like that. Not my Jacob, he couldn't turn his hand into a paw that was just ridiculous. And the way he had acted wasn't right, it wasn't him; but no matter how many times I told myself this something always made it true. The glass still lay smashed on the floor, a pool of water surrounding the shards and a wet footprint leading towards the door.

**A/N: Wow. That seemed to take forever to write. Weird thing going on there isn't there; I didn't even know what was going to happen until I began writing it. The person that was in Bella's room began to take on many faces as I thought who would best fit the part. So what do you think??? Review and let me know, thank – you *big smiles* : ) **


	7. Problems

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter may seem a little weird to you, it did to me when I read it through. It's gets ****better as it goes on though, I hope it does anyway ; ) **

Bella POV

The morning passed by in a blur. A nurse came in and saw the smashed glass on the floor, she sent for someone to clean it up. I tried to immerse my self in my book but my mind wouldn't stop thinking of the previous nights events. They kept repeating over and over in my head; I didn't want to believe them but something told me it was true. I had had enough craziness for one day; I mean my best friend had turned his hands into paws. Fully functioning paws. I had not seen Jacob so scared in my life and a lot of help I was stuck in a hospital bed. Thankfully I was allowed to go home that early that afternoon, Dr Cullen had come to see me and checked my ankle over once more before making the announcement. After clambering awkwardly into a wheel chair he pushed me outside to meet Charlie who was waiting by the cruiser. He had a huge smile plastered across his face; the only time I was away from home was if I was at mom's or in the hospital. Carlisle wheeled me up to the cruiser and Charlie stepped forward to shake his hand in an it's a pleasure doing business with you kind of way. He didn't recoil from Carlisle's cold touch. Instead he embraced it and thanked him for his help. Eventually I was sat in the back of the cruiser with Charlie looking at me intently through the rear view mirror.

"There's someone at the house who wants to see you Bella. He said he needs to apologize for something. Is everything alright between the two of you?"

"Who are you talking about dad?" I didn't need to ask the question. We both knew that he was talking about Jacob, but I felt compelled to ask all the same.

"Jacob. Who else would be worrying over you so much, Bells?"

When we pulled up outside the house Charlie helped me out the car and handed me some crutches. That was as far a she got before he got a call from the station and had to leave. Slowly I made my way up the drive, the _clank clank_ of the crutches echoed around me. I was almost at the door when it was suddenly flung open and Jacob came running out towards me. He crushed me in a tight embrace and I lost my balance, nearly toppling us both over backwards.

"You should be taking things easy," he sounded almost accusing, like I shouldn't have left the hospital or something. "Come on lets get you inside." Jacob was so different to the person that had lain on my bed the previous night, he was happy and composed. I regained my balance and started for the door with Jacob right behind me, as I entered the hall I could smell something burning coming from the kitchen. Jacob cursed behind me and darted past, nearly knocking me over once again. Through the doorway I could see him wafting a towel at what little smoke there was in the room. I thought that the crutches might help my balance issues but as always I was wrong, I crashed into the hall table many times before I eventually made it to the kitchen; luckily without anymore injuries. Jacob was stood by the sink with his back to me. He stretched to open the window and I couldn't help noticing his muscles tense. I smiled to my self as slowly as I let my thought wander round in circles, but they always returned to his muscular frame. He turned to me and a sheepish smile crossed his face.

"I…I made us some pizza for lunch, but I kind of forgot about it. I'll make us something else I you want, unless you want extra crispy pizza." His smile broadened and his eyes glimmered as I laughed.

"Anything that will stop my stomach thinking that my throa has been cut will do." I sat down at the table as he moved around the kitchen rummaging in the cupboards for food. "Jake, what happened last night? Why were you at the hospital?" He froze mid stride and his face went blank. He didn't look at me; it was almost as if he couldn't.

"I rather you just forget about that Bella. I thought I had it under control but obviously I didn't." At the time I didn't understand him, I just sat there like an idiot waiting for him to explain. "You won't believe me if I tell you anyway, you'll think I've gone insane or something." Jacob sat down beside me and ran his fingers through his wild hair.

"Of course I'll believe you Jake. You know me; anything weird and wonderful seems to come my way." I tried to smile but I knew it looked more like a grimace. I hated to see him like this.

"Okay but just don't freak on me okay." He looked deep into my eyes and knowing that he was serious I nodded my head weakly. "Right well, what if I told you that I'm different to the little kid you grew up with. I've changed Bella. In the space of two weeks, I've turned into something that…that you would only read about." My face was blank and once more I didn't understand. "What if I told you that now I'm a thing of legend? Think of the Quileute Legends my dad told us when we were little; of what happened to those men and how they protected each other. What did your mind tell you last night Bella? What did you think this morning when I was gone?"

"So you were at the hospital last night, I wasn't just making it up. Jake what's going on with you? Is this why Billy said that you were ill because…because you've meant to have changed. How Jacob? How have you changed? You still look the same, you feel the same. You're still my Jacob."

"Bella you don't understand. I'm the Al…why does it have to be so hard to tell you. You're my best friend and I lo…hate not being able to tell you these things but I'm trying so please Bella try and understand for me." He looked pained and a small frown creased his forehead. I felt the need to reach out and comfort him but I didn't know how he would react; I had never seen him look so down before and it upset me more than I knew.

"I'm trying to understand and I'm trying to wrap my head around what happened last night, but it's like your trying to tell me that you're some sort of monster and I can't believe that. It's surreal and I feel helpless." I realized that my voice had started to get higher and I had been holding onto the edge of the table, turning my knuckles a bright white.

"You have to believe it. Tell me what you remember of the stories; about the men."

"They…er…there was something about a woman but she…she wasn't alive, well she was but she wasn't. And there was a man and his two sons who…who tried to protect their people from her and others like her. They turned into…into wolves." I hadn't wanted to believe it when his hands changed and claws dug into my side, and I didn't want to believe it then. But nothing else made sense. "Jake, are you trying to tell me that you can change into a wolf. That you're a…a werewolf?"

"I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore, but I had to tell you I couldn't let you go without you knowing what I now am. You see Bella; I'm the Alpha – the pack leader – and I can't let them down. I have to be there for them, but I still want to be there for you. If you'll let me." Hope glimmered in his eyes and his hot hand clamped down on mine.

"You'll always be my friend Jake, no matter who or what you are. I've survived worst you know. How many are there in the pack? Who are they, anyone I know?" I truly did want to know, I wanted to be part of his life like I always had been. I wanted to be there for him when he needed me and for some reason I thought it a bit of a thrill to have a werewolf as a best friend. That was until I got thinking of other things though.

"…many of us at the moment but we expect some of the other boys to turn soon. So at the moment there is only the four of us." He looked at me as though I was delicate and he loosened his grip on my hand. "You haven't been listening to a word I've said have you?" I shook my head slightly and looked at his hand over mine, his warm touch heating my skin to the extent of it being on fire. Jacob's touch was the complete opposite to Carlisle's; his was stone cold like the man's who haunted my dreams. "There are four of us in the pack at the moment. Sam, Jared Paul and Me…"

"Sam? As in Sam who we go to the beach and cliff diving with Sam?"

"The very same. He was the first to turn what with him being older, and then there is Emily. Do you remember her? Sam and Emily are together, Sam imprinted on her when he first became a wolf – I'll explain another time. The Alpha runs in my veins though and even though Sam is older and wiser I have taken on the position, for now at least." His smile was back in place and I felt a slight one of my own cross my face.

"If there are such things as werewolves are there other things as well? Other supernatural things such as vampires?" I delved once again back into my childhood. He had taken blood from me. He drank the blood from my finger.

"Your memory is almost as bad as you are Bella. Do you not remember any of the stories? You spoke before about a woman that she wasn't alive but in a way she was. She's one of them Bella, a Cold One. A vampire. It's possible that they do exist; I mean our Legend was true and they are a part of it. What's to stop a new age of vampires living right along side us, that's why we wolves are here. To protect others – humans – from them and their…shall we say feeding habits." His lips curled up at one side of his mouth and a silent laugh escaped his lips.

"You are disgusting Jacob, how can you say that. What if they do really exist? How would we know who they were? They could be any one." Carlisle's eyes flashed through my mind. At the time all I could think was if he was one of them. Scenarios went through my mind; if he was why was he working in a hospital? How could he go out in day light?

"Just be careful Bella. I don't want to have to rush in and rescue you from some unsuspecting fangs."

"What makes you think that I would need rescuing? I can handle my self. Sometimes." I smiled beside myself that time, I couldn't help it. I would always be the damsel in distress. The person who would need saving but who knew from what.

"You will always need rescuing Bella. It's in your nature, in your blood and er…if you wanted I would be willing to fill the position of knight in shinning armor." To some point he was joking but I knew in truth that he was being serious. He had been there for me always, even though I am two years older than him.

I made a decision that put every thing into even more perspective. I told Jacob my dream, not all of it though. I told him of the wolf cub and the man in the woods who had put me in a cell and drank my blood. I could not tell him the full extent, I would not relive it again and he could not know that I was one of them. One of the Cold Ones. A vampire with blood red eyes and soft pale skin. After I was done we sat in silence for longer than I could take, it was uncomfortable but I could tell that he was thinking of what to do. I told him not to worry, that it was a child's dream. For what could come of a dream. It was then that he had to go and remind me that he was in fact a werewolf, and that the dream might be telling us something. Jacob tried to explain some more to me but I couldn't take it all in; in the story the wolves' enemy was the woman, the Cold One.

"But wouldn't that mean that they were here now, in town. But how do we know who they are? Or what they want?"

"If they are in town Bella, then we have a problem on our hands. I should be able to smell them; there was something in the hospital last night, a trace of something but the disinfectant was covering it. And if they are here then I have to go, we have a treaty that was made with a group of bloodthirsty vampires. Hundreds of years ago they began killing people in the town; my people were bound by the treaty and held up their half of it. If they, the vampires, killed or fed from a human whilst on our land then we, the wolves, would kill them, rip them to shreds. Our land is the Reservation down at La Push; theirs is up here, Forks. If they are here then I can't be, not without them knowing. Not without breaking the treaty, I would need their permission even if it is a new lot of vamps." Jacob got up to go but I grabbed onto his hand, clinging onto him like a baby.

"No. Jacob, you can't go. What if something happens? What if the dream does mean something?"

"I'll call you later and I'll see you when I can. I promise. But right now I have to get back to the pack. I have to tell them what you've told me; to see what we can do about those leaches, they may not want to honor the treaty like we do. And please try and keep out of trouble and keep yourself safe until we know what it is we're dealing with. We have enough problems without you adding to them." With one last smile he was gone. I couldn't stop him, not without injuring myself again.

My life seemed to be filled with problems no matter how hard I tried they wouldn't go away. I sat at the table for a while longer thinking over our conversation; finally the sound of the cruiser pulled me from my thoughts. Charlie swung the door open and came striding into the kitchen, he hung his gun holster up on the hook with the safety on; a habit from when I was younger.

"There was another sighting of that wild animal up in the mountains. Some more hikers found prints and apparently saw something retreating into the trees. Men are up there now looking around but I thought it might be better if I came home, looked after you and everything. Are you alright Bells? You look a little of color." Charlie loves his job, so I felt even worse when he left to come home and look after me. He knew that I would be fine but, what are fathers for.

"I'm fine dad. Just a little tired is all, I didn't sleep much last night I think I might go and lie down." I tried to stand but failed, one of the crutches crashed to the floor and I couldn't reach to pick it up. Charlie got it for me; he also set up the couch for me to sleep on. There was no way I was going to even attempt climbing the stairs until I had the crutches under control. I went to sleep that afternoon with Jacob's words on my mind. I was still trying to get over the fact that he's a werewolf and I had to go and introduce the theory of vampires. His words resounded in my head as I tried to sleep. He was right. The Pack would have a big problem on their hands if what Jacob said was true and for what was to come, they didn't need me adding to it.

**A/N: I'm not sure what I think about this chapter. Possibly a little clumsy (if you know what I mean)**** either way I hope that you enjoyed it and as always please review : )**


End file.
